Lucia
Lucia (ルキノ, Luchino in the Japanese version) is a young lady descended from Count Delbray's house, and is the older sister of Geoffrey. She is Elincia's milk sister and her closest friend from their youth together. She is also often the subject of long rambling love declarations from Bastian who seems to be smitten with her. Lucia is an outstanding swordswoman, and is constantly challenged by duty and formality. Lucia commands the Royal Guards alongside her younger brother Geoffrey and also sets up a clandestine network of spies to monitor activity inside of Crimea. =Personality= Lucia is a very beautiful and attractive woman. She also has a very nice body, thus many men, as well as women, fawn over her. Bastian is most certainly in love with her. She is a calm, wise, rational, courteous and quite capable person. Lucia holds absolute loyalty to Elincia, and will danger her own life for her. She is also noted as a good cook. In the Japanese version of Path of Radiance, you can find out that her body gives off a fragrancy, while in the Japanese version of Radiant Dawn, you can find out that she very much likes to eat sweet things. =Appearance= It is noteworthy that during the courses of both Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn, there is never a frame or a screen where both of Lucia's eyes are clearly visible, her blue hair is draped over either side of her face and even her in-game conversation sprite merely reveals one eye depending upon which way she is facing. In Path of Radiance and for her first appearance in Radiant Dawn before her imprisonment, her elegant hair was approximately thigh-length and straight. After her capture, her hair is roughly chin-level by compelled haircut. =Character History= Path of Radiance When the Crimea was defeated in the war, Lucia was led Geoffrey, Bastian and other crimean retainers lurking in their countries continue to fight with the Daein. Lucia first appears in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance's 23rd Chapter as reinforcements representing the last of Crimea's then-current loyal retainers during the Mad King's War at the opposite side of the Great Bridge that the Crimean Liberation Army attempts to cross. Radiant Dawn She is playable as the central character in Part 2 of Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn involving an infiltration chapter before she is captured by Duke Ludveck's rebels upon confirming her suspicions that the Duke was plotting to overthrow Elincia from dissatisfaction over her transient peaceful rule and pacifist choices regarding the news over the emancipation of Daein and Prince Pelleas's coronation to King. They eventually intend to execute her in public eye outside of Fort Alpea in order to undermine the young Queen, but she is subsequently rescued by the Greil Mercenaries as they make their return. After the last battle, if she has a level A support with Bastian, they will begin to have casual affairs but never marry. =Character Data= Path of Radiance Recruitment *Chapter 24: Automatically from Turn 2 Base stats |Swordmaster |Earth |12 |36 |15 |12 |21 |23 |16 |10 |8 |8 |8 |7 |Sword - A |Parity |Silver Sword Laguzguard Vulnerary Growth rates |70% |50% |30% |70% |65% |50% |40% |30% Bond support *Elincia:10% *Geoffrey:5% Support conversations See Lucia/supports Defeated quote Lucia: I will not die... I must not cause the lady Elincia any more grief... I must not! Live... No matter the pain... I will live! (Lucia die) Radiant Dawn Recruitment *Part 2: Chapter 2: Automatically from Base, only available in Chapter 2. *Part 3: Endgame: Automatically from Start, is not available. *Part 4: Chapter 2: Automatically from Base, available in Chapter 2, 5 and Endgame. ◎=Forced　○=Available　╳=Not allowed Base stats |Swordmaster |Earth |14 |38 |18 |10 |27 |27 |19 |14 |15 |8 |8 |7 |Sword - A |Parity Critical +10 Shove |Silver Sword Wind Edge Iron Sword Growth rates |50% |25% |20% |70% |60% |30% |15% |50% Biorhythm Bond support *Elincia:10% *Geoffrey:5% Defeated quote *In Part 2: Chapter 2 Lucia: I... How? I can't... Nealuchi: L-Lady Lucia! It can't be! Lucia: Forget about me... Save yourselves! You have to tell...Queen Elincia... (Lucia die, Game over) *In Part 3: Chapter 10 (as NPC), Part 4: Chapter 2 and 5 Lucia: Ahh... It hurts... Elincia: ...Lucia! Pull back! Lucia: Elincia... I can still... Elincia: Retreat! Your queen commands you! Lucia: As you wish, my queen. (Lucia retreat) *In Part 4: Endgame Lucia: I...cannot die... Elincia... I cannot leave her to mourn... Geoffrey... Bas...ti...an... (Lucia die) Epilogue *'Tireless Advisor' (女王の姉妹, Queen's Sister in the Japanese version) Where the queen went, Lucia followed. Their love was fabled to be stronger than even most blood sisters. *(A Support with Bastian) First among the ministers to support her queen, Lucia never married. However, her affair with Count Bastian continues. =Trivia= *In Radiant Dawn, on Part Two Chapter 2, Tides of Intrigue, when you use Lucia to clear out the entire chapter on easy mode(along with the bonus experience before the chapter) she can change class if you've successfully cleared the entire map with only her. When she does change class, her model as a trueblade will have her hair cut. And spawning from events of the game, her hair is not cut from this point. Which means that the developers did not create a model for Lucia as a trueblade with long hair. The reason is in the Japanese version, you can only use the Master Crown to change second-tier class, and the Master Crown, at least until Part 3, cannot be obtained. that means it is impossible let her class change on Part 2 in the Japanese version. *In the Path of Radiance Japanese version, in the Lucia/Janaff Level C support conversation, Lucia refuses to let Janaff drink with her, because she is too young to drink. Which means that Lucia is a minor, and must be 20 years old or younger in Path of Radiance. =Etymology= 'Lucia' is the feminine form of the name Lucius in Italian, German, and English; in the former language, it would be pronounced 'Lu-CHEE-ah' which correlates with her Japanese name 'Luchino,' a variation using a diminutive ending. The name means 'light.' In Christian tradition, Saint Lucia was a martyr from Syracuse in the 4th century whose eyes were gouged out. She is therefore the patron saint of the blind and had a strong following in medieval Europe. This may reference to why Lucia has her hair draped over one eye, while leaving the other revealed, and why she was very nearly sacrificed. =Gallery= File:FE9 Lucia Portrait.png‎|Lucia as she appeared in Path of Radiance. File:LuciaFE9Portrait.png‎|Lucia's portrait in Path of Radiance. File:LuciaFE10Portrait_Longhair.png‎|Lucia's portrait in Radiant Dawn, before haircut. File:LuciaFE10Portrait_Shorthair.png‎‎|Lucia's portrait in Radiant Dawn, after haircut. File:Elincia and retainers.png|Lucia and others pledge their eternal loyalty to Elincia . File:Crimeas Table of Advisors.png|Lucia and Geoffrey attend to the royal assembly. File:Lucia_execution3.PNG‎‎|The noose arounded Lucia's neck, and her hands are also tied behind her back. File:Lucia_execution4.PNG‎‎|Lucia's hanging continued, she is willing to sacrifice her own life. File:Lucia_execution5.PNG‎‎|As Lucia's death neared, an arrow flies from out of nowhere. File:Fallen lucia.png|The noose splintered by an arrow, then Lucia fell down from the gallow. File:Mist try rouse lucia.png|Lucia has no reaction even if Mist try to awaken her. File:Lucia execution6.png|Lucia is suffocated, still in danger. File:Lucia healing.png|Lucia got healing by Rhys. Category:Beorc Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Characters